


Misc Moments

by MoonlilyRose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, M/M, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Young Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 15:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15997970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlilyRose/pseuds/MoonlilyRose
Summary: A series of short, Overwatch related fics that I will write as inspiration hits me. Tags will be updated as necessary. Please enjoy!





	Misc Moments

**Author's Note:**

> In which Jesse McCree finds he has something in common with Jack Morrison.

Jack Morrison and Jesse McCree sat off to one side together in the engine car of an old-fashioned steam-powered locomotive. McCree appreciated that the man to his seemed to prefer silence as well. He had only just been recruited into overwatch, and this was his first mission. The last thing he needed was to embarrass himself in front of his new Commander.

There was a knock at the door, the secret knock that told them it was Gabriel Reyes, the man that had basically saved Jesse’s life. Jack responded by shouting “Come in!”, but not before tensing slightly. Gabriel opened the door and walked in, and Jack relaxed considerably.

“Just checking in,” Gabe said dismissively, as he walked over to the engine’s various gauges, checking them. Trying hard not to grin, he muttered: “Temperature is a little lower than it should be, ‘m’gonna have to shovel some coal”. As if he hasn’t been excited for this since the briefing.

Jack nods his head approvingly, trying not to smirk at the other man’s thinly concealed excitement. Jesse just watched intently, fascinated by this whole experience.

Gabe moves to the pile of coal, grabbing the shovel next to it, and bends over to start shoveling, his back to the other two passengers.

At the sight of Gabriel’s ass being thrust in their direction, both Jack and Jesse blush, stunned for a moment by the magnificent sight before them. Jesse lets out an involuntary whistle in admiration.  
At hearing that, Gabe turns around and looks at them both, his eyes settling on Jack accusingly. “Seriously, Jack? Not in front of the kid.” He stalks out of the engine car, trying not to look indignant.

It takes a moment for the all that to sink in, but as soon as it does Jesse’s eyes go wide. “Wait, what?!” Jesse cries, throwing a confused look at Jack.

Jack looks down at him, smirking smugly. “Sorry, kid, but that ass is mine. Besides, you’re too young and wouldn’t know what to do with it anyway”.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. Feedback would be greatly appreciated, so I may become a better writer.


End file.
